How To Play Cupid
by SHSL Kariya Masaki
Summary: Gouenji has always been the 'troublemaker' on Valentine's Day. He tries his best, but fails! What will he do now? The goddess of love does, and his job? Read and find out! Multiple pairings: Canon, Yaoi and Crack! Three-Shot story!
1. I'm Cupid?: PROLOGUE!

**A/N: Yo peoples! Happy Valentine's Day! Hope everyone had a great Valentine's Day, haha...but I DIDN'T *pouts and groans* Anyway, this is a three-shot story of an Inazuma Eleven Valentine's Day Special I made for everyone! Inspired by a picture my little LITTLE sister made. Oh gosh, the picture made me laugh XD**

**Disclaimer: Level-5 said that I can't own Inazuma Eleven because I WILL add yaoi and pairings to it D:**

**Major Pairings: Still thinking about it!**

**Minor Pairings: Still thinking about it!**

**Story starts in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1...NOW!**

* * *

><p>Have you ever felt like that you were in the zone? That feeling that you know that you'll make it and win the game? Well, that was what a certain boy who wore glasses felt like as he held on to his video game controller tightly.<p>

Yes, he was on the final level. He passed through all the obstacles, survived all trials and reached his final destination. Now, just now, is the perfect time to win and bring home the cup.

The boy imagined it. Him, the weak player of the team who never made it to the FFI and the name giver of all techniques, winning something HUGE. All will bow down to him and be named as 'The Champion'. Even those two forwards will be jealous.

He smiled and he slowly motioned the joystick to the castle in wherein he will enter. He was almost there, almost there...and then, right when he was about to jump up to move to the next block, he pressed the A button and-

"MEGANE!"

And...his avatar splashed to the ground. The end.

"Megane,your friend named Endou Mamoru is calling you over the phone!" his mother called out to him.

But wait, why was Megane calm? That was not right, right? Usually, when he loses a game, he would bawl and cry. But, he isn't crying, walking over to his phone and he answered Endou.

"Hello?" Megane asked CALMLY.

"Hey Megane, do you know where Gouenji is? I've been looking for him all morning."

"Sorry, I don't." Megane answered.

"Oh, okay. Bye." Endou said, and he hung up.

Megane handed the phone back to his mother, "Here Okaa-san."

The mother watched as his son walked back to his room. Wow, and that call was not so important. Megane's mother decided to go talk to one of her friends so she dialed the number. The moment that her friend picked up the phone, the mom screamed like a maniac, why? Because of one...little...scream...heard...from his son's room.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Now I know that you're wondering what happened to Gouenji, right? Well, the last time Endou heard from him, he was at home with his little sister, babysitter and father. It was a peaceful night for the Gouenjis, but not for the son. Oh no, because he remembered that the next day was Valentine's Day, one of the days where he wished he won't be alive in.

**!*~FLASHBACK~*!**

"C'mon Shuuya-san, you can't just turn down on wearing the tuxedo that your father bought for you." Fuku-san said to the son of the Gouenji family. But Gouenji just pouted and looked away.

"Fuku-san, every time I go to some crazy Valentine's Day party, I ruin it!" Gouenji said.

"That's because you DON'T like all of the girls that your father told you to go with as your date for Valentine's. You always turn them down." Fuku-san explained.

"Yeah, like that girl last year..." Gouenji remembered.

"Hey, try to be nice to them for once. It doesn't hurt to love, right?" Fuku-san asked.

"Yeah, yeah...fine, I'll wear it."

"Great! Now go to sleep. You have a big day ahead of you tomorrow."

Gouenji headed for his room and he lied down on his bed. He knew he would have a bad day tomorrow, and that's because he always ruins it...because of he doesn't love, doesn't care and he notices that he tends to be clumsy during that day.

"ARGH! I HATE VALENTINE'S DAY!" Gouenji cursed, throwing the pillow to the floor.

He decided to sleep for the rest of the night. Although, for him, he was unaware of the events that will happen to him, unaware of the consequences that will come when no one celebrates Valentine's Day, unaware of the curse of Valentine's Day...

**The next day...**

"ONII-CHAN!~" Yuuka yelled as she knocked on her brothers door, "It's time for breakfast and oh, Happy Valentine's Day!"

"Yeah, yeah...I'll be there in a minute..." Gouenji said.

"Okay!" Yuuka answered, running off to the kitchen.

Gouenji groaned as he got out of bed, scratching his back for it was itchy. He washed his face and when he looked at the mirror...well, you know what happens next.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

**In the kitchen...**

"Otou-san, did you hear that girly scream?" Yuuka asked her father.

"I dunno, probably coming from the neighbors." Katsuya said, turning the page of his newspaper.

**Back in the bathroom...**

"Wh-what the?" Gouenji asked to himself as he stared at his face in the mirror...well, more of his body.

Gouenji saw that he was wearing a tunic-like outfit that reminded him a lot of Aphrodi, a bow and arrows complete with a case for it, a heart on his right cheek and worse, WINGS! Yes, ANGEL WINGS! Gouenji was SO CLOSE to looking like an angel, just be like Aphrodi and you're complete.

"I'm...I'm dead?" he asked to himself.

"No, you're actually a cupid." a voice explained.

Gouenji flinched when he saw a figure form in the mirror. He saw a beautiful blonde-haired woman with orange-like eyes, a white dress and a lot of banglets in her wrists. Gosh, it was like seeing a genderbended Aphrodi...no, like seeing Aphrodi.

"Hello there Gouenji Shuuya, my name is Aphrodite and I am the goddess of love!~" Aphrodite said in a sing-song voice.

Gouenji's eyes twitched. For him, it was an awkward day, or worse. He went on to his knees and asked her a question, the question he has always wanted to ask.

"What...what do you mean?"

Aphrodite giggled, "Silly boy! You see, I keep hearing you curse all about Valentine's Day, the day that I love the most!~ So I decided to let the curse of Valentine's Day come upon you."

"Th-the curse?" Gouenji asked.

"Yes, you have to serve as a cupid for the day and pair TEN different people. I don't care who, just pair people."

"But...what will happen if I don't succeed?"

"Well...you have to work as my cupid...FOREVER!" Aphrodite laughed at the thought, she knew he wouldn't like it.

"But, I have a family!" Gouenji protested.

"Well you have to learn how to live without them. Now then, I have to go and watch love grow in this town and in the world! Ta ta~and see you!~"

Before Gouenji could go ask her another question, she disappeared from the mirror and left Gouenji standing in his bathroom.

"A...day of being cupid?" Gouenji said to himself, "Looks like I should start my business and get out of here before my family sees me."

Gouenji ran to the window of his room and gulped. He wasn't afraid of heights and he didn't like it either...but...he wasn't fond of jumping of a ten foot building while wearing something from the Greek times.

"Well, here goes nothing..." he mumbled as jumped off the building.

And before he could say "HELP!", he felt his wings flap an started flying around town.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know, bad chapter...and I'm not good with humor T^T Well, that is all for now! I hope everyone liked it and um...could you guys give me suggestions for couples? There are many that I can't choose from. Hope you review peoples! And..Happy Valentine's Day!**


	2. Operation Love 101

**A/N: Happy White Day everyone! (Coincidentally, I updated this on White Day XD and it feels weird)  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I have no idea who started the idea of Inazuma Eleven but…LEVEL 5, AKIHIRO HIRO, I LOVE YOU FOR MAKING THIS! THAT ALSO MEANS I DON'T OWN THIS!**

**By the way, some GO characters are appearing so...yeah!**

* * *

><p>Somewhere right by Inazuma Town, there were two families who were having a small get together picnic on the meadows. Their two kids, both boys, were playing tag in the hillside. As one boy was about to tag his friend, he stopped midway. His friend, who was running away from him, saw him stop.<p>

"Hey Hayami, why did you stop?" his friend asked.

The boy, named Hayami, pointed to the object which was on the sky…and moving! Hayami was shaking fearfully and he looked at his friend.

"H-Hamano-kun, th-there's a-a-a flying….MAN!" Hayami wailed out.

Hamano looked up at the sky and saw the flying object Hayami was referring too. To him, it just looked like a bird flying…but Hayami really thought that it was a flying man…and he kept screaming.

"AH! IT'S THE APOCAPLYPSE HAMANO-KUN! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE OF THE DOODOO OF THE FLYING MAN! HE MIGHT EAT US AND KILL US WITH HIS VISCIOUS DOODOO! RUN HAMANO-KUN RUN!"

Yes, this was how crazy Hayami was. Hamano just rolled his eyes at Hayami and told him, that everything was gonna be alright. Hayami nodded but he kept looking at the sky, wondering if that "man" was going to fly to them and launch his attack, but the "flying man" just avoided them.

"O-Okay H-Hamano-kun…" Hayami reassured him.

Hamano smiled, "See Hayami! There's nothing to worry about!"

And as if on cue, they heard their mothers calling out to them for lunch. They both ran back to their mother and together, they ate a happy lunch.

Although Hayami was saying that there was a flying man up there in the sky a while back, he was kind of right…only, it's not someone who would attack some random guy…because that flying man…was just Gouenji.

"Ugh, it's already lunch and I'm already hungry! ACK! Curse Aphrodite and this stupid idea of me being cupid!"

As Gouenji kept cursing the goddess of love…secretly, two "certain" kids were playing soccer on the other side of the meadow…nearly where Hayami and Hamano are.

"Cool Nii-chan! Do one more shoot!" the small kid said to his older brother.

The older boy smiled, "Alright then Kyousuke, I'll shoot again."

And the boy kicked the soccer ball again, making it fly up and land safely to the ground. The small boy couldn't help but clap his hands at the performance of his older brother.

"Nii-chan, I love your shoot! I know you'll be as great as Gouenji-san someday, I know you will!" the small boy, his name Kyousuke from his big brother, exclaimed as he clapped his hands again for his brother.

The older boy laughed again, "Haha, thanks Kyousuke!"

Suddenly, they heard their mother call out to them, "Yuuichi! Kyousuke! Don't forget that we're going to leave in ten minutes, okay?"

"Okay!" the two kids said in unison, and they continued playing soccer again.

**With Gouenji…**

"Alright then, how does this work?" Gouenji asked to himself as he took out on of the cupid arrows.

Gouenji, now sitting on a tree branch after a long time of flying in the sky, was busy figuring out on what to do with the arrows. Actually, he never knew how to use an arrow and a bow…he never knew archery.

"So let's see, I take the arrow here and and the bow right…" and he just kept stuttering on what to do. After five minutes, he made the arrow and bow in "position". Gouenji, seemingly satisfied with it, tried to "pretend shoot" but before he knew it, he took a shot…no, not where he wanted, he took a shot BACKWARDS.

**Somewhere…**

"Hey Tenma, Happy Valentine's Day!" a blue-haired girl said her brown-haired friend, giving him a piece of chocolate.

"Thanks Aoi!" Tenma said as he took the piece of chocolate from Aoi. In return, he gave her a lollipop which Aoi took happily. As they ate their gifts, Tenma suddenly felt a piercing pain in his behind. His eyes were directing behind him…straight to Kyousuke!

"Hm, what's wrong Tenma?" Aoi asked his friend.

Without any call from Tenma, the boy started walking towards Kyousuke. His face was oddly drooling and his eyes…were like in a haze.

Yuuichi noticed that Tenma was walking behind Kyousuke while he was kicking the ball. He stopped playing with the soccer ball and told Kyousuke to look behind him.

"Hm, why do I have to Nii-chan?" Kyousuke asked his older brother.

Before Yuuichi could answer, Kyousuke felt a hand at his hand. The boy turned to see Tenma smiling at him oddly. Although he never met the boy, Kyousuke greeted him happily with a smile.

"Hello there!" Kyousuke greeted.

"H-Hi!" Tenma stuttered.

Yuuichi, who was watching everything, tried to muffle his laughter. From the look on Tenma's face, he seems to LIKE his little brother…wait, does that mean Kyousuke would be gay?

"Hello! I can see that you…err…want to play soccer?" Kyousuke stuttered.

Tenma just smiled even more, "I'm not here to play soccer!"

Kyousuke's eye twitched, "W-What?"

"Tenma-kun, are you alright?" Tenma's friend, Aoi, asked. She chased the boy when she saw him talking to the boy. She was kind of worried that Tenma is sick…or even zombified. Sadly, no one was listening to the girl.

"H-Hey! L-Let go of me!" Kyousuke started screaming.

"B-But, I just want to do something!" Tenma started screaming.

"WELL IT'S KIND OF CREEPY! LET ME GO!" Kyousuke screamed.

"NOT TILL I GET WHAT I WANT!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"ALRIGHT FINE, WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Kyousuke asked to the boy impatiently.

Before Yuuichi could ask what was even going on, Tenma kissed Kyousuke quickly and started to run away from him, followed b Aoi. The older boy saw that Kyousuke's face was as red as a tomato. He tried to muffle his laugh again but it seems to not work. He was laughing s loud, that his whole family heard of it.

"NII-CHAN! STOP IT!" Kyousuke screamed out to Yuuichi, trying to his red face. But Yuuichi couldn't stop, and after they reached their home, Kyousuke avoided his brother for the rest of the day.

**Back with Gouenji…**

"Oh man, I lost one arrow!" Gouenji complained, trying to not think about it. He started to fly back to Inazuma Town and he reached the downtown area, where there were a lot of shops everywhere, and couples.

As he was flying up and avoiding everyone around him, he saw that there were…two…stalk-loving people…spying on Endou and Ichinose, who seemed to be buying some stuff.

"Hmm…" Gouenji thought over, and an idea popped in his head.

**With Endou's stalker…**

"Hehe, you will be my DATE for Valentine's Day, Endou-kun…" the boy said.

Yes, this was a BOY stalking Endou and he was a GAY. After stumbling on the shocking news of the captains of Prominence and Diamond Dust dating, he thought that it will be gay too…which according to his friend, Midorikawa, thought that it was weird.

**With Ichinose's stalker…**

Oh darling, why are with the captain if you should be with ME!" the girl wailed out quietly as she took a piece of candy in her mouth.

In her hand, she held on to binoculars and a bag of candy in another. She smiled as she looked at the trap that she set up for the captain. Yes everyone, she would do ANYTHING to stop Ichinose to be with anyone, even if it means getting caught in the process.

**With Endou and Ichinose…**

"Hey Ichinose, do you get the feeling that someone's watching us?" Endou asked his American friend.

Ichinose just shrugged, "I always feel like that every time I'm near Rika…but she stopped for some time. Still, I always feel like that. It's normal Endou, mind it." Ichinose reassured.

"Okay then! Oh wait, I always feel like that too…mostly when the aliens came in before." Endou pointed out as he walked to another aisle, checking if there is anything more to buy.

**Back with Gouenji…**

"Okay, time for my plan to start!"

Gouenji, who was gone for what seemed to be like twenty minutes, bought a jacket, hairspray and hair gel for his plan. He also changed so when he got out, he looked like his friend, Utsunomiya Toramaru.

"Here goes nothing…" Gouenji gulped as he walked to Hiroto. He poked Hiroto's back, shocking Hiroto in the process.

"Toramaru, what are you doing here?" Hiroto asked "Toramaru quietly, luckily, he never knew that it was actually Gouenji.

"Nothing, Hiroto-san. I was just wondering if Gouenji-san was here!" Gouenji said in his Toramaru voice.

"Okay then…don't mind me…" Hiroto muttered angrily.

"Hey, I can see that you really Captain. You want that I help you?" Gouenji asked Hiroto.

"Yeah, help me or whatever…" Hiroto said. It seems that Hiroto wasn't listening to Gouenji, he was too busy staring at Endou!

"Okay, why not walk over to that bush over there where you can see a better view of Endou then!" Gouenji said, pointing to the bush at the far corner.

"Okay, okay…" Hiroto muttered, walking to the bush. Unfortunately for the Genesis captain, he had no idea that Rika's trap was there, because when he reached the area, he got hit by a boxing glove at the right, landing him to the left…where Rika was…

Gouenji snickered, "Operation successful!"

Gouenji's plan was to actually pair Hiroto and Rika, two huge stalkers that he knew of. He also knew that if he was disguised himself as Toramaru, Hiroto wouldn't have to kill him the next day. And how was he able to hide his wings, he bought a strap to let it hide from public.

"Now that's done…I guess I have to go pair someone else…" Gouenji said as he ran to another area. He saw that Endou and Ichinose were already on their way to another place. All he had to do was to make three…more pairings…

"Hey Aki!" he heard a familiar call out to a girl who was in the park. She was also with Fubuki and Fuyuka, which shocked Gouenji…suddenly, he thought a really, really genuine idea.

"Good afternoon Fuyuppe, Fubuki!" Endou greeted the duo.

"Good afternoon Mamoru-kun…" Fuyuka greeted the boy.

"Yes, good morning Captain." Fubuki greeted, smiling.

And what happened was well, a normal day. Not much happened, ugh, BORING! Well, Gouenji seems to be cooking up another plan, because you can hear him snickering.

"Hey Fubuki-kun, can you get us some drinks?" Fuyuka asked Fubuki while they were lining up for some ramen with Endou and Aki.

"O-Okay…"

And Fubuki started looking for the drinks stand. While he was looking, he suddenly heard a loud moan in the forest. Curious, he walked to the forest to find the source of the sound…and what did he see? An "angel"! Yes, and the face? It's none other than Atsuya, Fubuki Shirou's brother!

"A-Atsuya?" Fubuki asked the angel.

Slowly, Atsuya opened his eyes and he stared at Fubuki. He started flying around Fubuki, making the older twin get more frightened.

"Hey Onii-chan, missed me? Ha! WHY DON'T YOU MAN UP?" Atsuya asked in an angry tone.

Fubuki stuttered, "Wh-What d-do you m-mean A-Atsuya?"

Atsuya rolled his eyes, "I mean, I SAW YOU WITH A GIRL! THE BOTH OF YOU DON'T LOOK LIKE A COUPLE AT ALL!

Fubuki started bawling like crazy, "BUT ATSUYA!"

Atsuya glared at the his brother, "Well…prove to me that you're man or else-"

But before Atsuya could continue his sentence, Fubuki ran out of the forest and made his way to the drinks stand. He bought the drinks and started running quickly back to his friends. There, Fuyuka, Aki and Endou were already getting impatient.

"Fubuki, what took you so long?" Endou asked the snow striker.

"Hm? Oh nothing Captain." Fubuki explained to the goalkeeper, handing to him his drink.

"Oh, thanks!"

Endou took the drink and decided to play with the ducks that were passing the bridge, followed by Aki, who was trying to stop the carefree boy. While they were off, Fubuki was staring at Fuyuka, sweating from the pressure. He better prove that he's man enough to ask a girl to date him…or else, Atsuya would haunt him again.

"H-Hey F-Fuyuka, I want to tell you something!" Fubuki started.

"Hm, what is it Fubuki-kun?" Fuyuka asked.

And Fubuki gave Fuyuka a quick peck in the cheek, making the girl blush furiously. The snow striker was blushing too, but his face was redder than the girl.

"A-Ah! S-Sorry, Fuyuka! I-I didn't mean too…" Fubuki stuttered.

But Fuyuka just smiled, "It's okay, Fubuki-kun…" and she gave the snow boy, another kiss.

**With Endou and Aki…**

"Hey Aki, look!" Endou called out to his friend, pointing to the couple who were kissing.

"Aw, that's so cute!" Aki gushed.

Endou just laughed, "Really?"

Aki was surprised at Endou's reaction. And here she was, hearing from the soccer freak that love ISN'T cute! What about love for soccer? Is that cute? For Endou, it is…

"Really, huh?" Aki asked angrily.

"Yeah, hahaha-"

But Endou never got the chance to keep laughing, because Aki smacked her lips on him. Endou's eyes were filled with shock but he set it aside, deepening the kiss from the girl.

**In the forest…**

Atsuya, who was watching the whole scene, smiled at his brother. He was so proud and happy that he got a date…but he didn't.

"Good job Onii-chan…" he said, "Good job, for me too!"

And Atsuya removed his mask, revealing the face of the true person who was behind the fake mask. It was, obviously, Gouenji Shuuya. Gouenji's plan was to disguise himself as Atsuya so that he would be able to let him and Fuyuka get together, but he didn't expect Endou and Aki to get into the scene.

"Well then, one more to go!" Gouenji exclaimed as he got his arrow and bow case ready. As he was about to fly off again, he was stopped when he heard an all too familiar voice.

"Oi! What are you doing trying to be ME?" the voice asked.

Gouenji turned around to see that it was Aphrodi, the guy that he knew who would even believe that he was an angel "himself". He wore something similar to what Gouenji was wearing, which really shocked him.

"A-Aphrodi?" Gouenji asked in a surprised tone.

"Yeah, it's me! What are you trying to do, being ME!" Aphrodi exclaimed angrily.

"Aphrodi, I can explain-"

"STOP BEING ME!"

Before Gouenji could move, Aphrodi started targeting his arrows at Gouenji. Luckily for the flame striker, he was able to dodge them. He started to run away but Aphrodi was catching up, FAST!

"Oi, get back here!" Aphrodi screamed to the flame striker.

As Gouenji ran and ran, he remembered that Aphrodi liked someone from his team, and he knew who HE WAS! So what he did, he started to dodge the all the people, who were shocked to see two "angels" chasing each other. When he reached the place where he would expect the boy to be, which was the library, he hid at the side of the building, where he see a perfect view of the boy who would come out.

Meanwhile, with Aphrodi…

"Oi Gouenji, get back here!" the blond-haired boy screamed.

Well, he had no idea where Gouenji was, but he knew he was there. He saw that he was at the library, so he must've entered there.

"Gouenji, come out and-GAH!" before Aphrodi could finish his sentence, he tripped when a boy bumped into him.

"Hey watch where-…oh, it's just you." Aphrodi said.

In front of him, was his teammate, Hera Tadashi. He wore a plain orange shirt and brown jeans. He must've borrowed a ton of books from the library but it must've fell off him when he bumped into him, since there were a pile of books on the floor.

"Oh, sorry about that!" Aphrodi apologized.

Hera smiled, "It's okay Aphrodi."

Aphrodi helped the boy pick up his books, and while that is happening, Gouenji, who was watching the scene, shot the arrow on Aphrodi, making the blond-haired boy wince.

"Huh, you okay Aphrodi?" Hera asked the boy.

Aphrodi shook his head, "N-No…"

When they finished, Hera asked Aphrodi if he would want to hang out with him, making the blond-haired boy blush.

"Yeah, that would be fine." Aphrodi answered shyly.

And in hand in hand, they walked back to the movie theatre, where there was a new movie coming on. For the rest of the day, Aphrodi and Hera enjoyed there…and you know what happens next guys.

With Gouenji…

"YES!" Gouenji exclaimed happily when he reached back to his home…well, he flew through his room using the window, "MISSION ACCOMPLISHED!"

He started jumping around, flying around his room and jumping on his bed with joy. Yes everyone, we are seeing the different of Gouenji now…

"Oh Gouenji! I'm proud of you!" a voice gushed in the room.

Gouenji stopped when he heard the voice. He walked back to his bathroom mirror and saw that Aphrodite came back to his room. She had streamers spread around him which made Gouenji, erm, cheer along with her. It was like in a party of the mental.

"So, as your prize, you will be able to go back to your form!" she exclaimed.

And with a snap of her finger, Gouenji was back to normal. He no longer had angel wings, or the bows and arrows. Somehow, Gouenji was depressed.

"A-Aphrodite, does this mean I won't be a cupid anymore?" Gouenji asked her.

"Yes, that's the deal, right?" Aphrodite reassured.

"Yeah but…somehow, I feel sad."Gouenji said to the goddess.

Aphrodite snickered, "Really, why?"

"Because…I think…" Gouenji stuttered, "I wanna…be cupid again."

Aphrodite's eyes widened, here she was, hearing from the flame striker that HE wants to be cupid AGAIN. It must've been on how fun it was playing around with everyone.

"I see…" Aphrodite started, "Okay then, but I can only let you be one again and again…on one condition."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I would like to thank Katsura-Angel and Yukira Schiffer for lending/telling/suggesting/asking me some pairings and to all those who reviewed the last chapter! And this is, like, the longest that I, like, I ever made! XD  
><strong>

**Now. for the author's explanations...**

**1. Tenma was shot by Gouenji's arrow and saw Tsurugi and...falls for him**

**2. Since Hiroto and Rika are HUGE stalkers...I paired them...and it's really funny when I think about that XD**

**3. The last two prank scenes were made out of boredom, and I'm not funny when I'm bored so...sorry about that XD  
><strong>

**And finally...I will not tell you guys to what Aphrodite's condition is since it will spoil the last chapter…which will take place in GO! Anyways, I'm sorry if this chapter was not funny but…yeah, kind of in a hurry! I promise the last chapter will be funny! Believe me! Now…hope I receive reviews! Bye till the next chapter...which will be updated TOMORROW!**


	3. The Impossible Switch: EPILOGUE!

**A/N: You wouldn't believe what happened to me, my computer broke down for some reason and now, I have to use my laptop…my dad's laptop actually. Worse, my files were there now I have to suffer the pain of this laptop…the mouse pad doesn't function properly…well, it works but not much…at least, I was able to watch GO today :D **

**Disclaimer: I. DON'T. OWN. INAZUMA. ELEVEN!**

**This takes place after the match against the Holy Road finals…or should I say, the episode after Raimon won against Dragonlink :D! Let's start!**

* * *

><p>Ten years after the "incident of Valentine's Day", according to the Raimon team before the ten year timeline anyways, it was Valentine's Day again. Everyone in the team were pretty excited about it, but little did they know, is that for Raimon Junior High, Valentine's Day was a "curse".<p>

Yes. According to rumor, random people were being paired EVERY YEAR. Like last year, Shindou, somehow, got paired with Minamisawa…and it didn't end well. Some happy endings, some sad endings everyone, that's what happens.

"Hey Kirino, can you believe that it's Valentine's Day again?" Shindou asked his friend during one of their morning practices.

"Yeah, last year must've been a drag for you. I'm glad that it ended as soon you were paired." Kirino replied to his friend.

"H-Happy?" Shindou asked his friend.

Suddenly, they heard a voice amidst them. They recognized it right away that it was Kariya Masaki, one of the first years in the club.

"Ooh!~ Kirino-senpai likes Captain!" Kariya teased.

Kirino flinched, "N-No I don't!"

"But you said that you were HAPPY that Captain didn't end up with Minamisawa-senpai, so that must mean that you LIKE HIM!" Kariya said with a smirk.

Kirino started to blush, "Just shut your mouth Kariya…"

"HA!" Kariya laughed as he left. Kirino tried to not think about it but no matter how much he tried to, he couldn't get Shindou off his mind.

Suddenly, they heard a huge scream from the goal. Everyone checked on what happened but everyone just snickered, it was Tsurugi…and Tenma was hugging him.

"GAH! GET OFF ME MATSUKAZE TENMA! I DEMAND YOU TO STOP HUGGING ME LIKE I'M SORT OF TEDDY BEAR TO YOU! I NEED SOME SPACE!"

But Tenma just smiled, "But love, I finally found you! After ten years of losing you, I have found my love! Let us never part AGAIN, okay?"

But Tsurugi screamed and screamed for Tenma to get off him, or at least let someone help him. Sadly, no one was listening to him, because everyone was laughing their butts off at the sight of a screaming Tsurugi.

"Teehee, Tsurugi-kun and Tenma-kun look funny!" Akane giggled as she took a shot of the both of them and worse, Amagi was taking a video of everything.

Tsurugi saw the both of them and screamed, "THE HELL GUYS! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE HELPING ME, NOT TAKE PICTURES OF ME AND MATSUKAZE! GET OUT OF HERE!"

Aoi, who was watching the whole scene, muffled her laughter from the scene.

"So, it was Tsurugi who Tenma kissed ten years ago?" Aoi asked to herself.

"Hm?" a voice asked.

Aoi got surprised and turned to see Kariya and Hikaru smiling at her. She calmed herself down and explained to the both of them on what she meant. In an instant, they both started laughing too.

"Oh god! Tsurugi…Tenma…HAHAHA!" Hikaru snickered.

"So, a cupid's arrow shot Tenma's behind?" Kariya asked.

"Yes, its magic was locked on Tenma for a long time already." Aoi explained, "Maybe, it won't disappear till Tsurugi returns the same feelings for Tenma…which I doubt will happen."

"Pfft! I'm betting that will happen!" Kariya exclaimed, "And if that ever happened to me, who will I fall for?"

"I don't know…anyone I guess?" Aoi asked.

"If it was me, what would happen?" Kariya asked.

"Um…" Aoi blushed, "I don't know…"

Hikaru jumped into the conversation, "Wait Kariya, are you implying that you like Aoi?"

Kariya blushed, "N-No! I'm just making an example!"

But Hikaru laughed, "Really? You making Aoi an example of someone you'll like seem suspicious!"

And a battle heated between the two first years. Aoi, who didn't want to take part of the discussion anymore, slowly backed away from them and ran back to the scene of Tsurugi and Tenma.

**With Hayami and Hamano…**

"Ahaha! Look Hayami, Tenma's acting lovey-dovey to Tsurugi!" Hamano exclaimed, pointing to the scene.

But Hayami didn't listen to Hamano. Hey, remember when Hayami panicked when he saw the "flying man", well, he must've gotten crazy over that. Why? Because when he went to school, he wore a military suit that hid the Raimon school uniform inside. He also wear a military hat and had black lines on his face. He looked like those lieutenants in the military, yes, THIS is Hayami Tsurumasa, the pessimistic boy of the team…20% cooler.

"Not now Hamano-kun, I'm busy hunting for that Flying Man that appeared to me. I swear, I saw him last Valentine's Day, and the last last one…"

Hamano sweatdropped, "Hayami, I'm telling you. He's not-"

Hayami cut him off, "No Hamano…not another word."

And Hayami started running off to the school, leaving Hamano thinking, _Why is he my friend again?_

And have you ever wondered what happened with Endou, Kidou and Haruna, well…they're all in the clubhouse, with all of Raimon…and Inazuma Japan…and whoever was their friend…

"Alright!" Endou exclaimed as he set down his hand to the table, "We all know why we're here, right? To solve the curse of Valentine's Day! Now, I will first check the attendance of everyone.

Endou got a clipboard, he checked through the list and started calling the names of everyone.

"Okay…Kidou Yuuto?"

"I've been with you the whole time Endou…"

"Oh, well…Haru-"

"Haruna too…"

"Okay…Fubuki?"

"Here!"

"Kazemaru?"

I'm here!"

"Fudou?"

"Che…"

"Sakuma?"

"PENGUINS!"

Endou sweatdropped, "Okay…Kabeyama?"

"Here Endou-san!"

"Kogure?"

"Ushishishi!"

"Um…Tobitaka?"

"Yeah…"

"Aphrodi?"

"I'm here…and I want to leave now so I can-"

"Hiroto?"

"I'm here Endou-kun."

"Midorikawa?"

"I'M HERE TOO!"

"Okay…you don't have to scream…Toramaru?"

"HAH!"

Endou just tried to think about it, "Ahaha…Natsumi?"

"Didn't you drive me here?"

"Ah! A-Aki?"

"Here!"

"Fuyuppe?"

"Ah…"

"Gouenji?"

"…"

"Gouenji Shuuya?"

"…"

"GOUENJI SHUUYA I KNOW YOU'RE HERE, DO NOT HIDE FROM ME!"

BOOM!

And that was when the table flew off, LITERALLY. Everyone practically flew off and fell to the floor. In the middle of the room, where formerly, the table was, was Gouenji. And shocking was well…he was reading a book.

"You called?" Gouenji asked in a calm voice.

"YES!" Endou screamed. His hair was already frizzed and messed up from the sudden "explosion" of the table. And Endou was mad…REALLY MAD!

"What's wrong Endou-kun, cat got your tongue?"

Hiroto and Natsumi flinched, "HEY! ONLY** I** CALL ENDOU THAT!"

Gouenji scowled, "Yeah right, Hiroto-kun, like that's ever gonna happen!"

Kidou was shocked at the sudden change of attitude from Gouenji. I mean, he never acted…this girly before…yes, GIRLY was the word to describe Gouenji's current personality.

"G-Gouenji, are you alright?" Kidou asked him.

Gouenji smiled, "Of course Kidou-kun~I'm alright~"

"B-But…your personality…your hair got long…a little, and your eyes are so…shiny?"

Gouenji smirked, "I see that Kidou-kun is a little angry at me…he's such a bad boy."

Kidou was now trying to calm himself down. It was like…like…GOUENJI WAS FLIRTING WITH HIM! And Gouenji, according to him, was NOT A GAY! But look at him, his eyes were shiny-like, his hair is little longer and his whole body…must I tell you that?

"Oi Kidou, why are you stopping, don't stop!" Sakuma motivated.

"But Sakuma…Gouenji is…is…" Kido tried to speak but no words came out of his mouth.

"Oh c'mon Kidou-kun, you're not chicken, right?" Fudou scowled.

"IT'S JUST THAT GOUENJI IS DIFFERENT!" Kidou screamed.

Everyone gasped at Kidou.

"Kidou-san, don't tell me that you're correct." Toramaru said, worry filling the tone.

"Oh Toramaru-kun, don't listen to Kidou-kun there!" Gouenji wailed, "It's obvious that he's just jealous!"

Toramaru flinched, "H-Huh? Did he just call me…"

"And Haruna-chan…someone is waiting for you in the park at 3:00 pm." Gouenji pointed out.

Kidou gasped, "HARUNA?"

"Huh? I didn't call or tell anyone." Haruna explained.

"Just…go there…" Gouenji said, checking his watch. "Oh dear, I must go!"

And a white light shone around the room, everyone covering their eyes from the too bright light. When it disappeared, they saw that everything was okay…and the weird thing is, Gouenji's gone.

"Huh?" Everyone asked at the same time.

A bunch of noises were heard outside, so everyone in the clubroom got out to check out what happened. There, many of the people were…acting lovey dovey. Aoi and Kariya were practically holding hands, Tenma was still hugging Tsurugi, but Tsurugi didn't mind…much, Shindou was whispering something in Kirino's ear, making the other boy giggle, and a whole lot more.

All of the grownups sweatdropped at the sight, but were shocked too. Why? Because they remembered that they acted like this before…and they finally knew the person who did it.

**Somewhere…**

"ACK! HELP ME! SOMEONE, ANYONE, SOME NICE PERSON TO HELP THE GODDESS OF LOVE!"

Yes, this was the scream from the goddess of love, Aphrodite. She was running away from her husband, Hephaestus AGAIN. He wanted to have another "affair" with Aphrodite but for some odd reason, she didn't want to…and now, she was running away from him.

"C'mon Aphrodite, we always do this on Valentine's Day but then, we haven't done this for TEN YEARS ALREADY!" Hephaestus wailed to his wife.

"But Hephaestus…dear…I DON'T WANT TO!" Aphrodite screamed.

"Argh! If you won't come to me, I'll have to get myself to you INSTEAD!"

And Hephaestus charged to Aphrodite full speed, and the goddess started running faster. Her hair was already in a mess and she wanted to go back to her own room already…sadly, she couldn't escape the man.

"COME. BACK. HE-OW!"

Aphrodite stopped running to see that Hephaestus got knocked out, by a pan that somehow appeared out of nowhere. She sighed in relief and turned her head…to be face to face with a familiar looking boy.

"Oh! It's you…" Aphrodite sighed.

"Yes, how was he?" Gouenji asked, tidying himself up.

"Him? CHAOS! HE KEEPS TELLING ME THAT WE SHOULD HAVE AN AFFAIR BUT I KEEP TELLING HIM THAT I DO NOT WANT TO!" Aphrodite explained.

"Okay dear, I'll change us back now."

And Gouenji snapped his fingers, switching looks with the goddess. Actually, that is not what happened. Actually,Gouenji and Aphrodite CHANGED back to their original looks.

Gouenji was happy to be back in his red suit, and Aphrodite was happy to be in her own body again. They both sighed in relief and Aphrodite decided to talk with Gouenji.

"So Gouenji, how was today?" Aphrodite asked.

"Not as bad as last year. At least I got some pairs right this time." Gouenji answered, "Although…when I came back, Hephaestus was already for me-er…you and he, well…you know."

Aphrodite laughed, "Ohoho, it's okay! Well, I guess you have to go back to your friends now. They're waiting for you."

"Yeah…" Gouenji stood up, "I should go home. Again, next year?"

Aphrodite smiled, "Yes, again next year."

And Aphrodite opened a portal to Raimon Junior High. Gouenji waved back to her one last time, and so, he left Olympus and back to Japan.

**With Gouenji…**

Gouenji was happy that he was back. Raimon was full of love and happiness, the students were acting like how they're supposed to be in Valentine's Day and he saw his friends…who were fuming at him.

"ALRIGHT GOUENJI SHUUYA! YOU HAVE A LOT OF EXPLAINING TO DO!" Endou screamed.

"WHY DID YOU CALL ENDOU WITH A "KUN"?" Hiroto and Natsumi asked at the same time.

"AND WHY THE HELL ARE YOU FLIRTING WITH ME. AND TELLING HARUNA HAS A DATE LATER?"

"Onii-chan, I don't have a da-"

"QUIET!"

A lot more of questions piled up on Gouenji, and he wasn't pretty happy about it. He knew who was behind it all, it has been going on for years and his mates would normally ask him that on Valentine's Day, but now, Valentine's Day was his favourite holiday, thanks to her, and the fun he had experienced.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: FINALLY FINISHED! *faints* Anyways, I hope I get reviews! And um…here's an explanation about the Aphrodite and Gouenji's deal…**

**Aphrodite and Gouenji's deal was that they would have to switch when it's on Valentine's Day. YES, I SAID SWITCH! Since Aphrodite didn't want Gouenji to "just be a cupid", she thought of this idea. If Gouenji was her, he would have to be the one to pair people AS MANY TIMES AS HE WANTS! Why not let Gouenji just be cupid again? Because that would make Aphrodite work…and I guess, she wants to rest…and besides, it's funny…Gouenji and Aphrodite switching lives…wait…what? XD (Gouenji…the god of love and Aphrodite, flame striker of Raimon…XD) ((Somehow, I explained it badly ._.)**

**The reason why I chose this…well, it was because I'm running out of ideas ._. haha…I feel weird…oh, how Gouenji looks like in "Aphrodite's suit" is my profile pic...just look at the taller guy O_e or if you want a better view, look in my Tumblr: (hetainazumapony . tumblr . com )and find the picture of a girl and boy that look Ishido Shuuji! Now...goodbye and I hope I get reviews!**


End file.
